Shouldn't Come Back
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: É dia do aniversário de Camille. Infelizmente, isso significa ligações de seu pai. A única data na qual ele se incomoda em perturbar a sua paz, apenas para lhe recordar de algo do qual ela quer que caia no esquecimento: sua existência. "O olhar indiferente é um perpétuo adeus" - Malcolm Chazal.


**17 de Maio de 2013.**

Já era de noite quando Camille conseguiu ficar sozinha, em seu quarto. Sua irmã, Acácia, tinha vindo de São Paulo para poder comemorar o seu aniversário e o de Leandro.

A porta encostada se abriu levemente e ela conseguiu ver a sombra da sua pequena Dachshund marrom.

— Salsinha, sua folgada! O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, acariciando o pescoço da cadela.

Nessa hora, como ela já deveria esperar, o celular voltou a tocar.

Tinha estado assim o dia inteiro, tanto que Camille o escondeu no quarto para sua mãe não ver e obriga-la a atender, como todos os anos.

**See you're calling again**

_(Vejo você me ligando de novo)_

**I don't wanna pick up, no, oh**

_(Eu não quero atender, não, oh)_

**I've been laying in bed**

_(Eu estive deitada na cama)_

**Probably thinking too much, oh, oh**

_(Provavelmente pensando demais, oh, oh)_

**Sorry I'm not sorry for the times**

_(Desculpe, eu não estou arrependida pelas vezes que)_

**I don't reply, you know the reason why**

_(Eu não respondo, você sabe o porquê)_

Ela suspirou, olhando para o celular deixado em cima da mesa de cabeceira, com o visor piscando.

Salsinha deve ter sentido a sua tristeza, pois começou a lamber-lhe o rosto, tentando arrancar um sorriso dela.

Ela já estava cansada disso! Provavelmente era seu pai biológico ligando…

**Maybe you shouldn't come back**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

**Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby**

_(Cansada de estar tão triste, cansada de ficar tão brava, baby)_

**Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh**

_(Pare agora mesmo, você apenas irá me decepcionar, oh oh)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

Se algum dia eles foram próximos, ela tinha sérias dúvidas. Os únicos momentos que se lembrava que passou com ele eram os tapas que ela recebia, com sua mãe gritando para ele parar.

**Trying not to forget**

_(Tentando não esquecer)_

**Should be easier than this, oh, oh**

_(Deveria ser mais fácil do que isso, oh, oh)_

**All the birthdays you're missed**

_(Todos os aniversários que você faltou)_

**I was only a kid, oh, oh**

_(Eu era apneas uma criança oh, oh)_

**Sorry I'm bot sorry for the times**

_(Desculpe, eu não me arrependo das vezes que)_

**I don't reply you know the reason why**

_(Eu não respondo, você sabe o porquê)_

Ele era muito cara de pau mesmo…

Aparecia uma vez, sumia por meses, depois voltava, tratando-a friamente, voltava a desaparecer e aparecia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Isso ainda a magoava muito. Ela queria simplesmente ter o dom de não sentir nada.

**Maybe you shouldn't come back**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

**Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby**

_(Cansada de estar tão triste, cansada de ficar tão brava, baby)_

**Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh**

_(Pare agora mesmo, você apenas irá me decepcionar, oh oh)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

**To me**

_(Para mim)_

Sua mãe também não ajudava nem um pouco. Camille queria distância dele, mas ela insistia para que ela enviasse e-mails desejando "feliz dia dos pais" e "feliz aniversário" todo ano. Como se não bastasse sua avó também pegando no seu pé! Elas não a entendiam! Na verdade, ninguém a entendia!

**Sorry I'm not sorry for the times...**

_(Desculpe, eu não me arrependo das vezes que…)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

**Tired of being so sad, I'm tired of getting so mad, baby**

_(Cansada de estar tão triste, cansada de ficar tão brava, baby)_

**Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh, oh**

_(Pare agora mesmo, você apenas irá me decepcionar, oh oh)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**

_(Talvez você não devesse voltar para mim)_

Ela estava tão confusa! Ficava triste quando o pai desaparecia e sentia-se com raiva quando ele aparecia, destruindo cada barreira que ela colocava em volta de si mesma.

Mas isso era bom. Dessa forma, ela aprendeu a não deixar suas defesas caírem tão facilmente, a não acreditar nos "eu te amo" que ele lhe dizia, porque o que ele fazia com ela não era amor.

Ele **não** era o seu verdadeiro pai, porque pai é aquele que cria, aquele que está presente em todos os momentos. Coisa que ele nunca tinha sido!

O celular parou de tocar.

Talvez fosse melhor que ele nunca mais voltasse...


End file.
